Beauty
by Crittab
Summary: Complete---There’s beauty in urgency. In even the most carnal moments, there’s passion and desire which transcends the intensity. Pure Roger/Mimi smut for all you shippers out there. Note the 'M' rating!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rent or the characters used in this story.

**Beauty**

There's beauty in urgency. In even the most carnal moments, there's passion and desire which transcends the intensity.

So when Mimi and I are together and we're fighting for control, and I'm on her, or she's on me, and when her hands are pinned to the bed, there's still a beauty.

When we're alone in the loft and pin her to the wall and ravage her mouth with mine, tasting her with my tongue, eliciting the most foul and undeniably sexy requests from her lips, there's still a beauty.

When we're in my bedroom, and we're being as loud as we possibly can be, just because we know Mark can hear, and that makes it so much hotter, there's still a beauty.

And so there's beauty in this moment.

There's beauty as I grab her and push her into the wall, grinding hard against her. As I kiss her with everything I have. As she moans for me, and the sound goes from her lips to my crotch. I grind harder against her, needing to feel the friction.

This moment is beautiful.

-----

Roger and Mimi fumbled up the stairs of their building, trying to remind themselves to take each step without disturbing their lips which were fused together. Every few steps, Roger forced her against the banister and ground hard into her. She breathed hard, pushing back against him.

They made it to the landing outside of the loft after was seemed like an eternity. He pushed her against the solid metal door and lifted her up so her center was in line with his. She wrapped her legs around his and moved against him. He moaned into her mouth, and delved his tongue in deeper, battling against her own, needing to taste more.

He pulled her away from the door and fumbled with the lock a moment before sliding it open. He grabbed her wrist and violently pulled her inside, slamming the door shut, and pushing her back up against it.

She was trapped between Roger and the cold metal. That knowledge sent shivers through her. She had never wanted to feel dominated by any man, but somehow with Roger she managed to feel dominated and completely safe at the same time. It wasn't often that her exerted power over her, but when he did, she couldn't begin to say no.

So she stood against the doorway and let him push his hand under her skirt, and push away the material of her underwear, and flick his fingers against her. She let him suck and nip at her lip, and neck, and collarbone. She spread her legs for him and let him force one finger inside, then two, then three, and let him pump them hard into her.

She moaned. She wanted him to have control. She wanted him to take her and use her however it pleased him. She wanted him to tell her what to do, and in that moment, she would do it, just because he said so.

Just in that moment.

Roger pulled away from the door, pulling her along with him. He hoisted her up, and she secured herself by wrapping her legs and arms around him as he carried her through the loft and to his bedroom. He deposited her on the bed and rapidly began removing her clothing.

She laid there and watched him intently as he stripped each article off of her slender form. She enjoyed the gleam in his eye as each new piece of skin was exposed, and loved the look of raw, unadulterated lust when she was finally naked. He lay down on top of her and kissed her hard.

"Spread your legs," he ordered. She grinned and did as he asked. He sat back on his knees, taking in her naked form, with legs spread wide open. He grazed her chest with his right hand, running it over each breast, squeezing each nipple, watching her face as he did so. Her eyes were intently trained on him. He knew she loved to watch his face as he played with her. It turned him on more that his arousal was turning her on.

He dipped his head down and lightly bit her left nipple, flicking his tongue against it. After a moment, he showed the same attention the right. She moaned lightly at the contact. He grinned against her.

Slowly, he kissed his way down her body, paying special attention to everywhere but her center.

"Roger," she whined, realizing what he was doing. He looked up at her, a gleam in his eye.

"What?" he asked. She shot him a look. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

She wiggled her hips a little in response. He grinned.

"What do you want? Say it," he ordered. She shut her mouth tightly and shook her head. He laughed lightly and moved up her body. He dipped his head down and bit her ear lightly, and then whispered, "I want you to beg for it." She smiled at this, knowing this game all too well. He backed away and went back down to her lower half. She bit her lip to keep from granting his request.

He went back to his ministrations, licking, kissing, and nipping at everything except what she wanted the most. He could see in her eyes the growing need. "You just have to ask, baby," he would say. She would continue to shake her head, and bite her lip, and growl in irritation and desire, and buck her hips against him.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, "What do you want, baby?" he asked in a tone which was sickeningly sweet.

"Do it, please," she said softly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?" she scowled lightly. He was really going to make her say it.

"Take my cunt," she said roughly, desire becoming more and more unbearable. "Take it," she said a bit louder. He grinned and went back to work.

Slowly, he allowed his tongue to flick against her clit. Faster, after a moment. And then faster again. He slipped his fingers inside of her and began pumping them in time with his tongue. He could hear her moaning and feeling her writhing beneath him. He felt her stiffen and his fingers were enveloped by her warmth.

She breathed hard, coming down from her orgasm. She looked down at him and smiled.

"You're a dick," she said. He laughed and stood up, removing his clothes, and then retaking his place over her.

"Yea," he agreed. "But you love it." She rolled her eyes and flipped them over, pushing him onto his back.

"You like to be in control," she said, pinning his hands above his head. "But you don't know who you're messing with." He laughed lightly at this, admitting to himself that he liked it when she overpowered him.

She kissed him hard, and pulled away as he began to kiss back. She opened up a drawer beside his bed and pulled out his only tie, using it to tie his hands together, and to the headboard.

"Oh, this is not fair," he complained. She just laughed.

She hovered over him and leaned down, nibbling on his ear a little. "I want you to beg for it," she said softly into his ear. She pulled away, but not before licking the side of his face lightly. Slowly she worked down his body, paying special attention to each nipple, and flicking her tongue against his sides where she knew he was ticklish.

Finally she reached his shaft, which had grown close to its full potential. Slowly she used her tongue to trace around it, biting and nipping at his inner thighs, touching everywhere except for what he wanted her to touch. He watched her as she skilfully avoided him, and could feel an ache rising within him, needing desperately to be easy.

"Please, baby," he said in a hoarse whisper. She looked up at him and grinned conspiratorially.

"Please what?" she asked. He groaned and bit his lip, not wanting to give in so soon, but knowing he couldn't wait much longer.

"Please suck me," he begged. "Please," he said softly. She grinned and returned her attention to what she was doing.

She placed a kiss on the tip of the shaft before taking it in her mouth. She allowed her hands to roam over him, taking his boys in her other hand and rolling them around. She could feel him building, and enjoyed having him pump and in and out of her mouth unintentionally.

When he felt like he was going to let go, she suddenly pulled away. He groaned. She moved over him and untied his hands, settling over him with his throbbing member at her entrance. He used his newly freed hands to take hold of her hips and slip her down onto him.

Their pace was fervent. After the build-up, they couldn't control themselves.

He flipped her onto the back and took control, pounding into her erratically.

It wasn't long before she was reaching another orgasm. She gripped him tightly, digging her fingernails into his back as he pounded into her. As he felt her convulsing around him, he felt his own orgasm being to grow. He cried out into her should as he pumped hard, once, twice, three times, before he was spilling out into her.

He slowed his pace, coming down from the high, and finally came to a stop. He rolled off of her and pulled her into him, hugging her tightly, drowning in her scent.

In spite of the crazy, fervent, controlling nature of what they had just experience, it had been beautiful.

Just as it had always been.

**A/N: **A little pure Mimi/Roger smut for those who realize there's not nearly enough of it. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.


End file.
